In the existing technology, multi-phase direct current-to-direct current (DC/DC) converters, such as boost converters, boost the voltage from an input voltage to an output voltage through multiple phases. Such DC/DC converters are typically utilized in electric motor systems for boosting the voltage from a power storage or generating device to a desired voltage for efficient operation of an inverter and electric motor, such as a permanent magnet motor. Also, such DC/DC converters can be used between multiple power storage devices to match the voltages thereof. Large filter capacitors are costly. A filter capacitor having reduced size and cost can be utilized in DC/DC converters which include multiple phases to reduce current ripple of the input current while increasing a frequency of any remaining current ripple. Such multiple phase DC/DC converters, however, require current balancing to achieve the reduced current ripple with the increased frequency and to share the load evenly among the multiple phases so as to not stress the devices of one or another phase. Conventionally, each phase includes a current sensor for determining the bus current in order to balance the currents in the multiple phases. However, the complexity and cost of multiple current sensors outweighs any filter capacitor cost savings and size reduction attributable to the multiple phase DC/DC converter design.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for balancing the currents of each phase without requiring a current sensor for each phase. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.